Emotional Infidelity
by SkyMaiden
Summary: He was happy with his pink-haired angel. Or so he thought until he met the platinum-blonde bombshell who changed his life forever. "Hey is it still cheating if nothing physical ever happened? Naruto/Ino
1. Perfection?

**A/N: I'm writing this because inspiration I guess finally got back to me after so long. I think we've all probably been in these kinds of situations or at least can have some type of understanding of it. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

A young blond male lied in bed staring down at the pink-haired female in his arms. He put a hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek. She stirred in her sleep with her pink locks falling into her face. He couldn't help but smile.

"_You're perfect Sakura-chan."_ He thought to himself.

He knew that he was absolutely 100 percent in love with this beautiful woman in his arms. A pair of bright green eyes slowly opened. She focused her attention on to the handsome blond. She then smiled.

"Hey,"

"Hey," he smiled back. "Did you sleep okay?"

Sakura leaned up to kiss his lips. "I got to sleep in your arms why wouldn't I sleep well?"

Naruto felt his cheeks flush.

"Sakura-chan I'm already crazy about you. You don't need to try to score points with me."

"Baka," she spoke affectionately and pulled him into a real kiss this time. It was much more intense and passionate. After some time Sakura ended the kiss first.

"Oh crap I need to get a move on."

"Aw, but why Sakura-chan it was just getting good."

He tried to pull her back for another kiss but she dodged it.

"Naruto not now okay I'm going to be late for work."

"Oh," he remembered. "I forgot that you had to work today."

"Yeah and I don't want Tsunade-sama to fire me then I'll be out of a job."

"Well look at the bright side of that happening Sakura-chan."

The green-eyed female looked suddenly confused for she could not see any bright side in being out of work.

"Um, excuse me but what bright side?"

He grinned up at his girlfriend.

"You could spend more time with me. I'd take care of you."

Sakura was torn between shouting at him and hitting him for being an idiot. He was a sweet idiot but an idiot nonetheless.

"_Well he's my idiot_." She thought happily.

Sakura walked over to him and to his surprise threw her arms around his neck.

"Well at least she isn't hitting me. Um, Sakura-chan what is this for?"

"You're an idiot." She told him.

"Huh," he blinked expecting to get hit next.

"You're an idiot." She repeated. "But you're my idiot." She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Absolutely I'm yours. I've always been yours."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Alright well I really do have to get moving. I'll make it up to you."

"Oh," he raised his eyebrow curiously. "You will huh?"

"Yep." She promised. "I have a day off soon we'll spend it together."

"Okay that sounds good."

Anytime spent with her was always a good thing. They were hardly really seeing each other as it was. They both seemed to be rather busy as of late.

"I know we haven't been spending a lot of time together lately. I just don't want you to think it's because I don't want to. That's not it."

"Yeah I know." He understood. "We've both been pretty busy lately."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'll make more time for us Naruto I promise."

"It's okay." He pecked her lips. "You have to get going remember?"

"Yes." She gave a nod. "I'll call you okay, bye." She hugged him goodbye and the next thing he knew she was gone.

The blond male sighed happily. He really loved that girl and felt lucky to have her. They had been together for three years. It was by far his longest relationship and Naruto was proud to say that they were still going strong. Yes, the relationship was perfect. He placed his hands behind his hand and tried to get into a more comfortable position. He didn't have to work today so decided that he would just sleep in.

"Oh shit." He noticed that Sakura had left her medical bag. It was no doubt important. Naruto got to his feet then grabbed the bag.

"I better go get this to her." He decided. "Hm," he grinned. "_Sakura-chan you're really lucky to have an awesome boyfriend like me_." He thought in amusement before leaving to chase after the pink-haired female.


	2. Brief Encounter

**A/N: Okay so here we go with chapter two after I promised myself I would try not to do anymore new fics, here I go again huh lol. Oh well the idea of this consumed me. I think it's a situation people find themselves in often. So very realistic anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but he can own me anytime. ^-^**

* * *

><p>"Yes, that's it, fabulous." Camera shots were heard as photos were being snapped. The young female model flashed a smile. Her bright eyes sparkled upon each new shot.<p>

"Hm, she's good." The creative art director spoke. "But there's still something missing."

"Yeah," the assistant nodded. "It's just…not as inspiring as I thought it would be."

"Okay, well it's a wrap." The camera man spoke. "You were great."

"Arigato," she bowed with a bright smile then hurried off set.

"Tch," someone sneered. "She wasn't all that. She's barely passable as a model. You could have upstaged her any day Ino-chan."

Said woman coughed over the apple that she was currently eating.

"Oh crap, Ino are you okay? I'll get you some water?"

The young woman with brown hair ran off to get the coughing blonde some water. She returned and Ino drank the cup. She soon was able to calm down.

"Thank you Tenten-chan,"

"Sure, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you that badly. I was only being honest."

Ino looked over to the set that the crew was currently re-setting for the next model's shoot. She didn't belong there that much she knew.

"No I couldn't possibly."

Tenten laughed. "You're gorgeous Ino-chan a lot of people think so. You could model if you really wanted to."

The platinum-blonde turned away. She didn't think she was unattractive by any means but to be something as highly glamorous as a model? She never really thought about it before. Her attention then turned to her black leather portfolio bag. A small smile went on to her face.

"_Yeah, I've always had other dreams_."

She knew from the time since she was younger she wanted to be in the exciting world of fashion. She wanted more than anything to be a designer. The thought of being in front of the camera hadn't ever crossed her mind. It was then she realized how late she was.

"Oh crap, Ten I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm supposed to be meeting someone to take a look at my sketches."

"Oh, you mean the sketches that you never let me see?" Tenten turned away feigning hurt. "I'm hurt Ino-chan I thought we were best friends."

The blonde just smiled as she hugged the shorter brunette.

"I love you too Ten, but I gotta go okay."

"Okay sure we'll catch up later."

"Sure," Ino then ran off but bumped into the creative art director's assistance on the way out.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Oh," she blushed red from embarrassment. "Gomen ne."

The assistant paused as those blue eyes immediately caught his attention.

"_Wow_," he thought as he stared at the platinum-blonde close up. She was really beautiful with quite the stunning face. He couldn't help but notice. "Who is that girl?"

He didn't remember her from the casting so she could have probably been a model that an agency had sent over as a replacement. He noticed her way to the brown-haired technical worker before she was long gone. He could only just stare for a few moments then realization overcame him.

"Tenten, I need for you to fix up the equipment for the set, but uh, can you tell me something first?"

"Sure thing sir, what is it?"

"Who was that girl you were just talking to?"

Tenten blinked Ino had come to visit her work several times before but she wasn't surprised that he didn't remember.

"Oh that was my friend Ino. She was just visiting before leaving to take care of some things. Why, it's not a problem for her to stop by."

"What," he shook his head. "Of course it's not an issue. Her name is Ino huh, what agency does she work for? Where have you been hiding her Tenten?"

The brown-eyed girl took the questions as they came. So, he thought Ino was a model. Tenten smiled widely as she realized that she was indeed right all along. Her best friend had the potential to be front stage and center just like she always knew she did.

"_I knew it_." She mentally cheered. "I'm sorry sir but she isn't a model."

He looked dumbfounded. "She isn't. Are you certain?"

"Hai," the brunette nodded. "Ino-chan wants to be a designer. She's always wanted to stay behind the camera."

"Well I don't think she should be behind the scenes of anything. She should really consider becoming a model. She's got a certain look." He paused. "I can just see her face on magazines."

Tenten agreed. "I know. I tried to tell her."

"Tenten the next time you see your friend have her meet with me. I'd like to have the chance to at least tell her how great I think she could be."

"Uh, okay sir."

"Good." He smiled. "Now get to work."

"H-Hai." She jumped slightly. "I'm on it."

The platinum-blonde hurried with her portfolio in hand running like a madwoman almost.

"Shit, I can't believe I let this slip my mind. I hope Yuuhi-san will still agree to see me."

Kurenai Yuuhi was a well-known around the fashion industry. She was once a former model who made a name for herself behind the scenes and was responsible for launching a lot of careers. She was definitely a woman that you wanted on your side if you planned to make any type of career in fashion.

"I better get a move on."

A second blond was moving at top speed as well. He had to hurry to get his girlfriend her medical bag. It was important that she have it and he knew how she wanted to impress her superior Tsunade. Who happened to be a renowned medical specialist?

"I need to hurry."

He turned the corner and decided to take a short route to the hospital.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes tops." He decided.

He was moving so fast he didn't realize the second blond heading towards him. She hadn't realized it either and in an instant they collided.

"Shit!" she screamed.

"Fuck," he cursed as well.

They both took quick glances at each other but no real serious looks.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized quickly and grabbed the first black bag he saw on the ground automatically assuming that it was Sakura's.

"Yeah," Ino nodded. "It was my fault too." She grabbed her black bag as well and then looked at her watch. "Oh holy shit I need to go. Sorry for bumping into you sir." She told him and ran off in the opposite direction. Naruto could only see a glimpse of platinum-blonde locks as she sped off.

"Jeez she was sure in a hurry. Crap," he remembered. "I was trying to hurry too."

He then ran off as well no longer giving the platinum-blonde a second thought. He made it to the hospital in once piece skidding into the first floor and landing directly at the receptionist's desk. He caught himself by placing both hands on to the desk.

"That was close."

Someone chuckled at the blue-eyed male from behind the desk.

"hello Naruto-kun, sliding in like always I see."

"Oh hello Ayame-chan." He smiled for the red-haired female who worked at the hospital part time but also knew her from a restaurant he always went to called Ichiraku's.

"Sakura-san just came in a little while ago. you can probably still catch her before she gets started."

"Right, thank you."

He ran in the direction of the lounge area where she often hung out at before she began her rounds for the day. he spotted her fellow co-workers who waved at him and he just waved back. He didn't stay to talk because he didn't see his pink-haired girlfriend so there was no point in sticking around.

"Sakura where in hell are you?"

Would he have to search the entire hospital for her? It wasn't as if it would be that difficult because one glance at the pink-hair and it would be a done deal. He stopped when he finally noticed her up ahead standing in front of a vending machine with a dark-haired male standing next to her. Instantly Naruto frowned.

"_Sai_," he thought.

Sai was a pale-skinned man with dark hair and eyes. He was always around Sakura and Naruto couldn't stand it. he found that he hadn't liked Sai from the moment they had first met, and it was more than just the fact that he thought he wanted to steal Sakura away from him. There was something about the freaky looking bastard he didn't like. Sai looked up when he saw the blond heading towards them.

"Sakura-san, don't be alarmed but it looks like your idiot has showed up."

"What?" she blinked but turned around to see Naruto walking over to them. "Naruto," she spoke. "What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

He didn't appear to be hurt or anything so she had to figure it was something else.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he spoke but eyes didn't leave Sai who was also looking at him.

"Hello Naruto," he gave a polite but fake smile.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "Sakura, you forgot your bag." He handed it over to her.

"Oh," she felt like an idiot for not remembering her back. "Naruto you came all the way here just to give this to me."

He felt his cheeks turn red. "Well, yea. You needed it and I…"

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Naruto you are the best." She then planted a kiss on his cheek which made the blond boy turn even redder.

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

She was definitely going to hear it from Tsunade-sama if she didn't have this bag. She took it but her eyes fell when she saw what was inside.

"Um…" she started.

"What, what's wrong?"

There was a sketchbook and various other items but nothing at all that looked like a medical instrument. She frowned.

"Naruto what is this?"

"Huh?" he took the bag from her to see that the contents inside didn't belong to Sakura. He had seen all of the medical equipment she carried in her bag and this certainly wasn't it. it looked more like items that belonged to an art student or something.

"What the hell? When did this…."

"_I'm sorry. It was my fault too." _He immediately remembered the girl's voice in his head. They had both dropped black bags at the same time that were about the same size.

"Oh fuck," he hit himself upside the head.

"What's the matter thinking too hard?" Sai asked which made Naruto frown.

"Sai please now is not the time for that." Sakura told the pale boy.

"Shut the fuck up Sai." Naruto gritted down on his teeth. "Look I'm really sorry Sakura-chan I bumped into this girl earlier and she had a similar bag. I guess she has yours."

Sakura nodded. She knew there was nothing she could do about it right now. It sounded like an unfortunate accident which wasn't really working out in her favor right now. She did appreciate that Naruto had tried though.

"Hey," she smiled and put her hand to his cheek. "It's okay Naruto. It's not like it's your fault or anything."

He knew it wasn't technically his fault but he still couldn't help but to feel somewhat guilty. He had no idea who that girl was or if he would ever see her again.

"I…" he began.

"Haruno, Sai what are you both doing in the hall like this? get to work." Tsunade's voice roared through the hall from where she was standing both Sakura and Sai flinched.

"_Damn, I'd hate to work for her."_ Naruto thought.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura," Naruto spoke sadly. "I…"

"Don't worry Sakura-san you can use my things if you need." Sai tried to help but Naruto nearly growled and wanted to deck the guy in his face.

"Okay it will have to work for now, thank you Sai. Naruto," she turned to her boyfriend. "I'll see you later okay, don't feel bad though." She pecked his cheek lightly and gave his hand a squeeze before turning to leave.

"Hey don't worry about a thing Sakura-chan." He shouted out. "I'll find your bag I promise." He picked up the other girl's bag and then turned to leave himself. He had no idea where to begin looking for the girl he had bumped into. He could only vaguely remember long platinum-blonde hair. He exited the hospital and sat down on a bench to collect his thoughts.

"Maybe there's a clue or something in here." He opened the bag.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ino had made it to Kurenai Yuuhi's office. Her secretary looked up when she saw the blonde out of breath and looking exhausted.<p>

"Hello miss can I help you?" she smiled.

"Hai," Ino nodded. "I'm Yamanaka Ino and I had an appointment with Yuuhi-san. Is it too late for me to meet with her?"

She helped it wasn't. she wasn't sure if she'd ever get another opportunity like this again.

"Ah, Yes Ms. Yamanaka you're late. Ms. Yuuhi doesn't usually see people if they are late."

"Hai," Ino sighed in defeat. "I didn't think she would. Okay, well thank you…"

The secretary couldn't help but to feel sorry for this girl. She seemed so defeated right now and from the way she had come running in she had certainly tried to get here on time.

"_Perhaps she was just having a bit of bad luck. It happens."_

Ino then turned to head back out. "I'll go thank Yuuhi-san please for me and tell her I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"Wait, Ms. Yamanaka please don't go. Stay here alright I will go talk with her and see if she'll make an exception."

Ino's eyes lit up and almost seemed to sparkle at that instant which didn't go unnoticed by the secretary.

"_Wow, what beautiful blue eyes_." She couldn't help but think then quickly shook those thoughts away because now was really not the time for such trivial things. This was of course a place of business.

"You'd really do that?" she asked with hope.

"Hai," the woman nodded. "You seem like a nice enough girl. I'm sure you tried really hard to get here too."

Ino nodded. "I did. I really did."

"Alright," the woman smiled. "Sit okay and help yourself to some refreshments. I'll be right back."

Ino sat down in the spacious waiting area and sighed in relief. She was incredibly lucky to have this nice woman offer to do this for her.

"_Thank goodness_," she sighed. _"Perhaps this day can be saved_." Unfortunately for the blonde girl she had no idea just how wrong she truly was.


End file.
